Moon
by Ichiruki589
Summary: Vegeta esta en un buen momento de su vida, los androides ya han desaparecido; Pero de repente este frió saiyan siente un vació en su corazón y recuerda a la mujer que provoco este vació, ya que la luna volvió a recordarla y como si nada ella volvió a la vida de Vegeta con cierta sorpresa.. Vegeta x Oc


La luna… La luna tenía varios significados para Vegeta y uno de ellos era la fuerza, pues gracias a esta lograba su transformación en Ozaru, esto era algo fascinante y además para el significaba el recuerdo de una mujer, una mujer verdaderamente inalcanzable porque era una saiyajin tan perfecta, era tan única y era tan extraña, poseía una rara belleza que a muchos atraía porque se decía que la madre de esa mujer era la luna, porque por el planeta Vegeta se rego esa leyenda sobre la hermosa madre de Eriz… Si ese era el nombre de esa peligris hermosa; Se decía que la madre de Eriz era una saiyajin fiel y bastante fuerte, era una mujer extraña de ojos violeta, realmente eran una mezcla de tonos rojos con reflejos azules, a veces sus ojos se podían ver rojizos según la tonalidad de la luz y a veces en la oscuridad se veían azules, luego ese violeta atractivo… Se dice que esta mujer se enamoró de un hombre de cabellos anaranjados, ojos color ocre realmente hermosos, estos dos se enamoraron pero por supuesto nunca hacía falta la maldad de otros, el padre de Aruzu (madre de Eriz) les prohibió estar juntos, porque Aruzu era una guerrera de clase alta y él era de clase baja, cosa que ofendió demasiado al padre de Azuru… El tiempo paso y ellos se encontraban a escondidas, se entregaban y amaban de manera indocional eran los amantes perfectos, pero su padre los termino alejando y pasaron alejados bastante tiempo, pero el amor pudo más y estos buscaron huir lo más lejos posible, pero Ozuru (padre de Eriz) murió…

El padre de Azuru lo asesino mientras iba a su encontró, cosa que destruyo a la pobre Azuru se deprimió y atento con su vida, pero fue salvada… Se dice que en esos tiempos apareció aquella estrella enorme llamada sol… Azuru estaba embarazada esto lo descubrió en su intento de asesinato, de allí nació Eriz y luego Azuru fue asesinada por Freezer… Eriz era una pequeña bebe que quedo a cargo de su abuelo; Pero en fin se dice que luego de que muriese Aruzu ella se volvió la luna.. La luna que se presenta en la tierra, ese satélite que obtuvo la tierra, eso se cree y siempre se ah creído, que esos dos seres enamorados ahora son esas bellezas que se pueden apreciar en el día y en la noche, se dice que cuando hay un eclipse estos aprovechan para encontrarse y volverse a amar; Esa leyenda fue realmente hermosa y todo abuelo se la contaba a su nieto, se dice que el abuelo de Eriz fue el quien empezó esta leyenda.

Eriz fue feliz con su abuelo el cual se arrepintió de por vida, de que no permitir ese amor y siempre toma en cuenta que fue su culpa el sufrimiento de su hija y su nieta, pero fue bastante feliz cuidando de su nieta y enseñándole lo que era ser una saiyajin con orgullo, mientras estuvo con vida, pues ocurrió la destrucción del planeta Vegeta y Eriz solo era una pequeña de 4 años cuando eso paso, pues ella no murió ya que freezer la había reclutado, la había llevado a un lugar lejano… Mientras toco ocurrió y a los oídos de Eriz llego que su abuelo murió, ese día mato a varios seres vivientes, mientras retenía sus lágrimas y dolor… Vegeta frunció el ceño al recordar que él estuvo presente cuando Eriz soltó todo su dolor y lloro como nunca, en frente de aquel pequeño que era; Vegeta en esos tiempos, tenía 8 años y fue su primera amiga, se podría decir que fue su primera en todo… Eriz nunca volvió a llorar frente a él porque con los años se volvió toda una mujer frívola y poco amable, se volvió algo muda ya que casi ni conversaba con nadie, desde los sucesos de su abuelo, ella prefería el silencio ante todo la paz y la tranquilidad, no se gastaba saliva en nada, prefería demostrarlo de otras maneras ah Vegeta le encantaba esa forma de ser, esos dos tuvieron encuentros sexuales a sus 15 años, Eriz fue la primera en la cama de Vegeta y Vegeta fue el primero en tocarla, ese día se dieron a conocer sus más profundos deseos, con el tiempo se convirtieron en buenos amantes, que no tenían nada era todo liberal, no habían compromisos, no habían sentimientos… Solo amistad de la buena, ni siquiera se creían amigos realmente, solo no tenían una palabra para lo que tenían, solo era algo en cama y en peleas.. Quien sabe solo eran algo y nada; Todo termino cuando Vegeta cumplió 20 y ella 16 años, Eriz se aburrió de freezer, se aburrió de la vida que llevaba y desapareció, no sin antes amarse de nuevo ella y Vegeta, y prometer que una vez al año se volverían a encontrar y amarse, Eriz desapareció pero cumplió con verse una vez al año, Vegeta se presentaba en aquella Luna y la hacía suya de nuevo… Pero ahora él se encontraba mirando la Luna con una tristeza extraña y que lo inundaba, pues ya habían pasado 3 años desde que ella ya no cumplió con verlo, el no tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la Luna porque ya estaba con Bulma.. Entonces pudo saber cuál era la razón, recordó que esa mujer le dijo que ella siempre lo veía, lo estudiaba que siempre estaba pendiente de él, Eriz siempre lo vigilaba y le advirtió que si llegaba a enamorarse de alguien, se olvidara de ella, que ella nunca más volvería a presentarse, que le desearía lo mejor y que se olvidara de todo y se dedicara a su vida, que ella vería que hacer con la suya.

Vegeta continuaba mirando a la luna se levantó de donde estaba sentado y comenzó su vuelo, viendo y apreciando la luna, maldiciendo el hecho de no volverla a ver, él quería a Bulma la amaba pero Eriz también era importante en su vida, no podía negar que le dolía no volverla a tener en sus brazos la deseaba ver, buscarla alguna maldita razón pero nada…. Por otra parte en la Luna se encontraba una mujer peligris jugando con los cabellos de otra pequeña peligris, la mayor soltó un suspiro al ver el rostro de su pequeña, la abrazo y recordó a Vegeta, el era ahora feliz con aquella terrícola… Dolor y más dolor para su corazón, ver que esa terrícola era mejor que ella en todos sentidos…


End file.
